


Save a horse, ride a paladin

by captilima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, aged up katie holt, honestly I have no idea what I'm doing here, it's really just some good ol'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: Pidge wants to give Keith a little surprise in the bedroom





	Save a horse, ride a paladin

Pidge had never done this - sure, sex was good fun and she knew how to have sex, in fact she and Keith were quite good at that aspect of their relationship. She was even good at expressing how bad she wanted her boyfriend - that had taken a bit more work, but she had gotten better at that. (Keith had always been rather open about it once they had started, at least with her around.)

The difference was doing something that was not necessarily for sex but to...appreciate their forms together, and honestly to surprise him. Anything that came after that or from that? That was just a bonus.

Looking at herself in the mirror she popped her hip and rested a hand on her chin, lips pursed together she realized how little it looked like she wanted to do it - it went against everything she had ever thought about when she was younger. Between being more career oriented and all the bullies growing up she had never thought about even being kissed, yet here she stood with a very...very serious boyfriend, a paladin of voltron, and trying to get the courage to give said boyfriend a lap dance.

_“Come on Katie, you can do this.”_

This wasn’t something she could ask anyone else about - sure Hunk was supportive but how would that conversation even go? Hey Hunk, do you know how to give a lap dance? Want to give me advice on what I should wear while seducing Keith?

Yeah, wasn’t happening.

So now she stared at herself in the mirror and then turned back, pulling out a couple of outfits. Unfortunately for Katie Holt - her wardrobe was very lackluster. Raking her eyes over her closet she then noticed something and felt her lips curl up into a smirk - perfect.

\--

The paladins didn’t necessarily go to bed early, but staying up late wasn’t in the cards a good portion of the time. Between space travel and fighting and in general saving the world sleep was little yet typically sound, so when they all began to peel off to their respective locations, Pidge felt her heart begin to race. She had prepped for this for so long, and she wasn’t about to bac down now. Getting up she twined her fingers with Keith’s and led him towards her room instead of his.

“Pidge?” Confusion laced his tone as she guided him in, kissing the corner of his mouth before then gently pushing him down onto her bed. As he sat up she could see the confusion fade around to smugness, arching a brow as she turned her back to him. “What’s this?”

“A surprise,” she replied as calmly as she could before heading towards her bathroom, “stay put?” She had no idea if he nodded or anything as she had already disappeared before getting a reaction. In the bathroom she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before then grabbing the red, white and yellow jacket from where she had hung it up. It wasn’t like it fit Keith anymore, and he had always mentioned how he loved the sight of her in it - so why not use it?

Pulling her hoodie off she made quick work of her bra and then her shorts followed, joining the growing pile in the corner. Slipping the jacket on she took one look at herself in the mirror and blinked at her reflection - she actually looked damn good. With that confidence she pushed her glasses up further and turned to the door, leaning against the frame once it opened.

As if he had been waiting for it, Keith’s head snapped at the sound of the door sliding open, purple eyes darkening as he took in the sight. “Oh.” It was no more than a low rumble in his chest, but Pidge heard it as clear as day, a shiver running down her spine. She paused only long enough to start the music, and then her eyes moved back to her boyfriend. Pulling the jacket in (successfully squishing the small amount of breast she had together) she began to make her way over to him, turning at the last second and slid between his legs. Luckily she trusted Keith, knew him like the back of her hand, and so she knew exactly where he was as she wiggled her hips back and forth on him - closing her eyes as his hands came up right under the jacket, tempting to slip upwards.

“Mmm, no touching under the jacket,” the tone that fell from her lips was honey sweet and the groan that she gained from Keith was so rewarding.

“Tease.”

“For now.”

“Promise?”

Straightening from there she turned to face him, before crawling onto the bed she leaned over his shoulder, running hands down his chest, finding his ear. “I want you so bad,” and then she nipped his earlobe. Feeling how tense he was under her touch, she knew how much control he was using in this moment not to flip her onto her back and take her. “And I know you want me,” she whispered before leaning back to pull his shirt off and toss it to corner of the bed. She soon replaced his shirt with her on his lap, to which his hands instantly found her ass as she began a steady rhythm against him.

When his grip tightened on her hips she knew this fun wouldn’t last much longer, at least not with her in control and so she wrapped her arms around his neck and found his lips, pressing the sweetest kiss to his lips. That was the tipping point as he flipped her over and she gave him full control for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was asked to do this on tumblr like 5 months ago and I'm so sorry it took forever, I just got so busy, but here it is! Anyways this was just a quick lil one shot and I promise more of my other fics are coming. This was a good jump start.


End file.
